Oh, Kuroko Tetsuya!
by SheraYuki
Summary: Jika ada yang bertanya siapa orang paling kurang peka, maka para anggota Kiseki no Sedai beserta Nijimura dengan senang hati akan menjawab "Kuroko Tetsuya"—cinta pertama mereka. [Shounen-ai, AkaKuro slight NijiKuro] [Challenge] Kucing, Penguntit, Vodoo, dan Cinta Pertama.


.

.

.

Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Title: Oh, Kuroko Tetsuya!

Pairing: AkaKuro slight NijiKuro

Warning: AU, Typo(s), Possibly OOC, Shounen-ai, dll.

Didedikasikan untuk [Challenge] Kucing, Penguntit, Vodoo, dan Cinta Pertama .

.

.

Hope you enjoy!

.

.

.

Tetes air berjumlah ribuan membasahi Kota Tokyo sore itu. Indah langit senja tergantikan oleh gumpalan awan _cumolonimbus_. Pejalan kaki yang berada di jalan langsung menepi mencari tempat berteduh sementara. Pengendara mobil bisa melaju dengan tenang, mengingat jalanan menjadi lebih kosong akibat para pengendara motor yang lebih memilih menyingkir dari jalan daripada basah-basahan.

Kuroko Tetsuya merapatkan jaket yang yang bertiup kencang, disertai dengan tetes-tetes hujan yang ikut terbawa, membuat pemuda tersebut merasa menggigil.

Ia tidak pernah tahan dengan keadaan yang seperti ini. Sudah suhu udara yang dingin, hujan deras ikut-ikutan muncul meramaikan penderitaannya. Ia berani bersumpah, ketika berangkat sekolah keesokan harinya ia akan berangkat dalam keadaan flu.

"Meong ..."

Bunyi itu berasal dari bawah. Kuroko menundukan kepala untuk mendapati seekor kucing berbulu putih bersih dengan mata bulat besar berwarna biru memandang balik ke arahnya. Kucing tersebut berjalan mondar mandir sambil menggesekan bulunya ke kaki Kuroko yang terbalut celana jeans.

Senyum tipis terukir di paras rupawan (atau manis) pemuda tersebut. Kuroko berjongkok sambil mengelus-ngelus bulu kucing tersebut. Bulunya nampak sedikit basah, tapi tidak kotor. Nampaknya kucing ini merupakan kucing peliharaan bukan kucing liar.

"Hm ... kau terpisah dari pemilikmu ya?"

Untuk membunuh waktu sembari menunggu hujan berhenti, Kuroko memilih untuk berbincang-bincang ringan dengan kucing lucu tersebut.

"Meong!"

Kucing berbulu tersebut menyahut cepat dengan cukup nyaring. Kuroko ragu kucing tersebut mengerti maksud pertanyaannya. Ekor pendek kucing terus bergerak ke kanan-kiri. Nampaknya keenakan dengan elusan Kuroko.

Kalung karet berwarna hitam yang membalut leher kucing menarik perhatian Kuroko. Remaja berambut _aqua_ membaca huruf latin yang tertera di kalung kucing tersebut.

"Kuroko?!"

Suara itu ... Kuroko mendongak dan mendapati laki-laki berambut hitam dengan jaket hitam membalut tubuhnya tampak berlari ke arahnya. Setelah jarak mereka yang tersisa hanya terpaut 1 meter, Nijimura berjalan pelan ke arahnya.

"Nijimura-senpai?"

Tatapan Nijimura tertuju kepada makhluk berbulu yang saat ini sedang bergelung nyaman menikmati elusannya. Kemudian kembali menatap ke arahnya. Kuroko dapat menangkap kesimpulan saat itu juga.

"Ini kucingmu?"

Elusan terhenti, spontan kucing tersebut langsung terbangun. Kuroko kembali berdiri setelah tadi berjongkok.

Nijimura mengangguk. Teringat ketika ia sedang berbelanja keperluan rumah dan kucing yang dibawanya berhasil melarikan diri dari pengawasan. Dan siapa yang menyangka kalau Kurokolah yang menemukannya. Jodoh memang tidak kemana—Nijimura merasa percaya diri pada bagian ini.

"Dia tadi kabur, ketika aku sedang berbelanja." Decak pelan keluar dari mulut Nijimura. "Terima kasih sudah menemukannya." Senyum tulus terukir, Nijimura menepuk kepala Kuroko—kebiasaan yang sering ia lakukan sat masih berada di Teiko dulu.

"Sama-sama." Kuroko menjawab datar. Sudah terbiasa dengan adegan tepuk kepala yang sering dilakukan teman-temannya. Sampai sekarang Kuroko tidak mengerti dan gagal paham dengan tingkah anggota Kiseki no Sedai yang aneh-aneh itu. Misalnya:

Murasakibara sering menepuk kepalanya, Kuroko biasa-biasa saja.

Aomine yang sering merangkulnya, Kuroko cukup tersiksa. Nampaknya Aomine tidak sadar kalau saat itu ia sedang bau keringat dan seenaknya main rangkul.

Kise yang sering memeluknya, oke, yang ini Kuroko cukup merasa risih.

Akashi yang sering memaksanya pulang terlambat untuk menemani si merah saat bermain shogi. Nah yang ini Kuroko bingung tingkat tinggi. Apa gunanya ia duduk selama 3 jam di samping Akashi tanpa bisa melakukan apa-apa kecuali melihat Akashi yang sedang main shogi?

Entahlah. Yang pasti tingkah teman-temannya banyak yang ajaib.

"Ngomong-ngomong kau sedang menunggu hujan reda? Bagaimana jika kau ikut aku? Kebetulan tadi aku sedang membawa mobil."

Nijimura menawarkan dengan dua maksud. Maksud pertama memang ingin membantu, maksud kedua modus pulang bersama pujaan hati sekaligus cinta pertama. Hitung-hitung membantu masa PDKT—yang selalu jalan di tempat sejak masa SMP.

Air hujan masih deras, tidak ada tanda akan berhenti dalam waktu dekat. Belum lagi bajunya sudah setengah basah sekarang kalau berlama-lama di tempat terbuka bisa-bisa Kuroko bukan hanya kena flu tapi terkena demam.

"Baiklah."

Dan Akhirnya ... Nijimura ber"Yes!" dalam hati. Kuroko masih tetap kurang peka. Dan para penguntit Kuroko sedang patah hati saat menyaksikan adengan _Live_ modus mantan senpai mereka di Teiko dengan pujaan hati, yang kebetulan juga cinta pertama para penguntit tersebut.

Apa tadi anda membanca kata "para penguntit"?

Ya, para penguntit berkepala warna-warni.

.

.

.

Sudah menjadi rahasia umum kalau makhluk yang berpotensi menyebabkan serangan jantung seperti Kuroko Tetsuya, memiliki 'cukup' banyak orang yang menaruh hati kepadanya.

Dan sudah menjadi rahasia umum bahwa Kuroko adalah orang yang sulit membedakan yang namanya cari perhatian akibat cinta dan orang yang kebanyakan maunya, hingga sering cari perhatian ke Kuroko. Intinya, Kuroko itu kurang peka, kecuali yang punya maksud langsung frontal.

Jadi bisa dibilang selama ini Kuroko menganggap tingkah laku para anggota Kiseki no Sedai yang _caper_ kepadanya adalah tanda mereka ingin 'persahabatan' antar anggota terus terjaga.

Kasihan juga, mereka yang terkena _Friendzone_ itu.

Dan mari tebak apa hubungan apa yang terjalin antara penguntit yang dibahas di atas dengan anggota Kiseki no Sedai plus Nijimura yang di _Friendzone_ ini.

Bagi yang menebak bahwa Kiseki no Sedai merupakan penguntit—maka selamat anda benar. Tapi, sebenarnya yang setia menjadi penguntit Kuroko sejak SMP hanya Kise. Yang lain hanya kebetulan ikut-ikutan saja hari ini.

Serem juga sih, seorang model yang harus diuntit malah balik menguntit.

Oke kembali ke cerita...

Di dalam sebuah kafe yang dekat dengan tempat Kuroko menunggu hujan reda tadi...

 _ **Krak ... Krak ...**_

"Akashicchi ..." Kise menatap miris ke arah gelas kaca yang retak tersebut. Tidak usah ditanya, mereka yang berada di sana pun cukup tahu apa alasan dari kemarahan Sang Kaisar Merah tersebut.

"A-ano," pelayan yang berdiri di situ angkat bicara. Ingin memperingatkan, tapi segan. Sepertinya yang berambut merah sedang dalam mood tidak bisa diganggu. Belum lagi auranya seperti aura iblis yang dirasuki setan.

Mendengar gumaman dari sampingnya Midorima menghela napas. Merasa kasihan jika pelayan tersebut melanjutkan kata-katanya. Midorima mengangkat tangan, mengisyaratkan pelayannya untuk diam. "Nanti akan kami ganti." Ujarnya sopan.

Langsung. Pelayan wanita itu pun beranjak dari meja para Kiseki no Sedai. Nampaknya ia sudah menggangap tempat itu sebagai _danger zone._

Aura yang mengelilingi meja tersebut benar-benar gloomy.

"Shintarou," Akashi akhirnya memecahkan suasana hening tadi. Midorima mengalihkan atensi terhadap Akashi. "jika aku tidak salah ingat lucky itemmu hari ini adalah boneka Vodoo, kan?" senyum misterius terukir, para anggota Kiseki no Sedai yang lain langsung merasakan firasat buruk. "Bagaimana jika kita gunakan itu kepada Njimura-san?"

"AKASHI!' Serentak empat orang yang lain berteriak. Midorima, Kise, dan Murasakibara sampai lupa dengan ciri khas saking hebatnya ucapan Akashi tadi.

"Aku tau kau marah dengan Nijimuracchi! Aku juga!" Kise memulai pidato, sambil menggebrak meja dengan semangan tingkat tinggi. Untung itu meja kayu, bukan meja yang terbuat dari kaca.

"Tapi, apa Akashicchi memikirkan dampaknya?! Bagaimana jika Nijimuracchi mati karenanya?! Bagaimana jika Kurokocchi marah, ketika mengetahuinya?! Bagaimana jika nanti Kurokocchi malah memutuskanku gara-gara mengira aku berkomplot dengan Akashicci?!"

Kise dan khayalan tingkat tingginya.

Akashi memutar bola matanya, jengah dengan tingkah _alay_ salah satu rekannya itu. "Tentu saja aku tidak serius," laki-laki berdecak, "jika aku serius ingin menggunakan boneka Vodoo kalian adalah korban pertamanya."

Serempak yang disebut merinding. Mereka masih belum menikah. Boro-boro nikah, punya pacar saja belum. Habisnya satu-satunya yang diincar sama sekali tidak peka sih.

"Lagipula daripada memakai boneka Vodoo, aku lebih memilih menyewa pembunuh bayaran."

Satu peringatan langsung dicatat masing-masing anggota Kiseki no Sedai (selain Akashi) di mental masing-masing.

 **Akashi Seijuro memang memiliki bakat menjadi yandere.**

"Ehem," Midorima berdehem mencoba menarik perhatian. "jadi Kise," ia melirik pemain copy cat itu dalam sebuah lirikan sinis. "—kau mengajak kami ke sini hanya untuk menguntit Kuroko?"

"Ehehe," Kise nyengir. "kurang lebih begitu-ssu."

Jadi awalnya para anggota Kiseki no Sedai diajak Kise ke kafe tersebut karena suatu alasan. Mereka tidak diberi tahu alasannya apa, tapi hanya dengan memuat nama "Kuroko Tetsuya" di dalam pesan singkat yang dikirim Kise, serempak anggota Kiseki no Sedai langsung berkumpul di kafe tersebut.

Untuk melihat pujaan hati mereka dimodusin.

"Lain kali akan kubunuh kau, Kise!" Aomine murka. Dia baru selesai kembali dari Toilet—katanya mau menenangkan diri akibat melihat adengan Nijimura yang mengajak Kuroko pulang bersama tadi.

Entah mereka lupa atau apa, tapi cara Kiseki no Sedai modus dengan Kuroko jauh lebih frontal daripada Nijimura. Midorima tidak sih. Kan dia _tsundere_. Mau nge-modus, tapi kebanyakan mikirin harga diri, alhasil gagal.

"Setuju dengan Mine-chin," _Kraus, Kraus._ Murasakira menguyah ganas makanan yang tersedia di mejanya. Piring-piring bertumpuk di depannya. Entah siapa yang membayar makanan itu nantinya.

"KALIAN JAHAT-SSU!"

.

.

.

"Arigatou, senpai." Kuroko membungkuk berterima kasih karena sudah diantarkan sampai ke depan rumah oleh Nijimura.

Jendela paling depan mobil itu terbuka. Nijimura mengangguk, lalu tersenyum. "Harusnya aku yang berkata seperti itu," senyum lagi. Nampaknya Nijimura sedang sibuk tebar pesona di depan (calon) uke. "terimasih karena sudah menemukan kucingku tadi."

"Hai." Kuroko mengangguk, berniat masuk ke rumah. Tapi, tiba-tiba teringat sesuatu yang ingin ia tanyakan sedari tadi. Akhirnya ia berbalik—untung Nijimura masih belum menggas mobilnya. "Ano ... ada yang ingin kutanyakan, tentang kucingmu."

Nijimura yang awalnya mengira Kuroko memanggilnya untuk hal yang penting, akhirnya mendesah kecewa. Ternyata kucingnya lebih dinotis gebetan hati daripada dirinya sendiri.

"... ya?"

"Aku hanya penasaran," ragu. Alis biru saling bertaut. "mengapa kau menamai kucingmu, Kuroko? Bukankah bulunya berwarna putih?"

Nijimura menyumpah dalam hati.

.

Suasana hening mendadak. "A-ah itu," secara cepat yang berambut hitam memutar otak untuk mencari alasan. "adikku ingin kucing itu diberi nama Kuroko."

Alasan yang terlalu mencurigakan. Syukurlah Kuroko bukan tipe kepo habis seperti Kise Ryouta.

"Oh, begitu." Kuroko mengangguk dengan wajah seperti tembok—datar.

"Ya, sudah. Aku pergi dulu, Kuroko!"

"Hai."

Bunyi mobil yang melaju semakin lama semakin tidak terdengar. Kuroko menghela napas, lalu melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam rumah. Ujung kunci sudah memasuki lubang knop pintu, ketika suara mesin motor kembali terdengar.

Kuroko berdecak dalam hati. Padahal ia sudan sangat lelah—tapi masih ada saja halangan yang datang. Kali ini siapa lagi?

Terkadang pemuda berambut biru itu tidak habis pikir. Setiap malam hari atau pulang sekolah, pasti ada saja salah satu anggota Kiseki no Sedai yang berkunjung ke rumahnya—dengan alasan yang bervariasi. Mulai dari belajar bersama, minta makanan, main basket, karaoke di rumah, nonton film bareng, dll. Kuroko sampai hapal dengan macam-macam alasan yang dikatakan makhluk pelangi itu saking seringnya mereka ucapkan.

Akashi memarkirkan motornya di halaman rumah Kuroko, mengingat rumah itu tidak memiliki garasi. Laki-laki berambut merah tersebut tersenyum, lalu berucap pelan.

"Tetsuya, maaf menganggu. Tapi, apakah tidak apa aku menginap di rumahmu hari ini?"

Sisa diputar knop-nya, maka pintu tersebut akan terbuka. Gerakan Kuroko terhenti, ketika Akashi mengatakan kata "menginap". Tumben. Bukan berarti tidak pernah, mereka—Kiseki no Sedai—sering mengadakan acara menginap. Akashi berdalih itu untuk mempererat tali persahabatan, padahal itu cuma ajang modus terbuka bagi penyuka Kuroko Tetsuya untuk bisa berdekatan dengan pemain bayangan tersebut selama seharian penuh. Sayang—biasanya Akashilah yang memonopoli Kuroko. Mentang-mentang mantan kapten.

"Uh, kenapa tiba-tiba?" Kuroko mengernyit bingung. Pintu terbuka, Kuroko melangkah masuk. Yang Biru mengisyaratkan Sang Tamu untuk mengikutinya. Akashi mengangguk, lalu ikut memasuki rumah itu, ketika sudah menukar sendalnya dengan sendal rumah.

"Ah, sepupuku sedang datang berkunjung." Kilat di mata crimson itu kian menajam, "Dan aku malas mengikuti acara bisnis berdalih acara keluarga yang akan diadakan malam ini."

Tidak ada maksud tersembunyi untuk hal tersebut. Akashi memang benar-benar malas menghadiri pertemuan dingin antara keluarga Akashi tersebut. Sekalipun ia ikut bergabung, paling-paling yang akan dibicarakan nanti tidak jauh dari bisnis dan bisnis. Lama-lama, mereka bisa keracunan uang, mungkin.

Kuroko mengangguk paham. Langkah kakinya yang menuju ke Ruang Keluarga diikuti oleh Akashi.

Keadaan rumah itu sangat sepi. Tidak ada TV yang berbunyi ataupun orang tua Kuroko yang biasanya berada di Ruang Keluarga saat ini. Salah satu alis merah terangkat, bingung. Sepi bukan keadaan yang biasa terjadi di kediaman Kuroko. Berbeda dengan kediamanan Akashi yang hampir selalu hening.

Seakan mengetahui pikiran Akashi, Kuroko menjelaskan.

"Orang tua dan nenekku hari ini tidak ada di rumah. Mereka sedang ada keperluan." Kuroko berujar. Laki-laki itu berjalan ke arah dapur, kemudian membuka pintu kulkas.

"Akashi-kun ingin minum apa?" mata biru mencari-cari keberadaan teh, sayang tidak ada. "Aku tidak punya teh, Eh—?"

Sebuah tangan melingkari pinggannya. Punggung didekap erat. Akashi menyandarkan kepalanya di tengkuk Kuroko. Aroma vanilla dihirup rakus. Begitu memabukkan. Begitu adiktif. Seringai kecil tercipta.

Kuroko tercekat. Hebusan nafas yang menerpa tengkuknya membuatnya merinding seketika. Tiba-tiba ia merasa seperti kehilangan kemampuan mengendalikan alat geraknya.

"A-Akashi-kun, kau kenapa?"

"Nah, Tetsuya ..." nada beracun dikeluarkan. Menggoda dan memerangkap. Kuroko berharap ia tidak menjadi mangsa dari pemilik suara tersebut. "sebelum aku menjawab pertanyaanmu, bagaimana jika kau menjawab pertanyaanku terlebih dahulu?"

Kuroko terdiam. Posisinya sangat tidak memungkinkan untuk melawan. Belum lagi ditambah soal kemampuan fisik yang jauh dibawah Akashi. Seratus persen, Kuroko pasti kalah.

"Huh?"

Akashi tersenyum—menyeringai. "Apa pandanganmu kepada orang yang mencintai sesama jenisnya, Tetsuya?"

"Ngg ..." Kuroko tidak mengerti apa hubungannya posisi mereka saat ini dengan hubungan sesama jenis, tapi—"Biasa saja. Itu hak mereka untuk menyukai siapapun." Kuroko mengernyit, "Tunggu, jangan-jangan maksud Akashi-kun?!"

Senyum puas tercipta di wajah. Rona tegang perlahan mencair. "Seperti itulah," dekapan itu dilepaskan. Akashi tersenyum kecil ke arah Kuroko. "setelah mengetahui orientasi seksualku apa kau jijik padaku Tetsuya?"

"Mana mungkin," Kuroko tersenyum kecil. Di mata Akashi—senyum itu seperti senyuman malaikat. "lagipula itu hak Akashi-kun. Dan aku tidak akan jijik dengan seseorang hanya karena hal itu. Mencintai orang dengan jenis sama atau tidak, itu hak mereka masing-masing. Aku tidak punya kuasa untuk menghakimi mereka atau merasa jijik. Baik aku maupun Akashi-kun sama-sama manusia."

"Bahkan jika orang yang kusukai adalah dirimu?"

"Tentu saja—HAH?"

Kuroko _speechless_. Jadi—jangan-jangan alasan Akashi jadi sering menahannya di satu ruangan bersama karena hal itu? Jangan-jangan anggota Kiseki no Sedai yang lain selain Midorima juga begitu. Kuroko merinding tiba-tiba.

Tawa kecil terdengar, Akashi menepuk-nepuk kepala Kuroko gemas. "Kau ini lucu sekali," tawa kecil kembali lolos. Begitu mempesona. Kuroko seperti tersihir akibatnya. "awalnya kukira kau akan merespon jijik seperti pandangan kebanyakan orang kepada kaum Gay, tapi kau malah menerimanya dengan cepat. Terima kasih Tetsuya."

"Ummm." Anggukan kecil diterima sebagai balasan. Kuroko tidak tahu mengapa. Tapi rasanya seakan pipinya memanas. Perasaan ini aneh. Ia belum pernah merasakan perasaan ini sebelumnya.

"Kau tahu, setelah melakukan banyak hal dan kau masih tidak peka, kukira kau pura-pura tidak tahu. Tapi ternyata kau memang kurang peka, ya?"

"Akashi-kun!" Kuroko cemberut—tidak terima dibilang kurang peka. "Memangnya banyak hal macam apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Kau benar-benar tidak sadar?" Akashi _sweatdrop_. "Mulai dari aku yang sering menahanmu di sekolah, atau aku yang sering memonopolimu, sampai boneka Vodoo yang beberapa kali kupakai untuk menakuti orang-orang yang mengincarmu (baca: Anggota Kiseki no Sedai yang lain). Jadi, apa kau mau menerima perasaanku?"

Kuroko menggeleng pelan. setengah perihatin dengan orang yang pernah diancam memakai boneka Vodoo. _Please lah_ , boneka Vodoo bukan hal yang cocok dijadikan sebagai ajang ancam-mengancam. Mengapa Akashi tidak pernah _stay calm_ jika menyangkut hal yang diinginkannya? Kuroko sendiri juga bingung mengapa ia tidak risih dengan kenyataan kalau ia disukai oleh sahabatnya sendiri.

Dan untuk pernyataan cinta Akashi tadi itu ...

"Aku tidak mungkin menerima Akashi-kun sekarang. Aku tidak ingin menerima orang yang tidak kucintai."

Kuroko tidak mungkin menerimanya. Ia tidak memiliki perasamaan yang sama. Menerima perasaan tersebut hanya akan memberi sebuah pengharapan yang bisa hancur kapan saja.

"Kalau begitu akan kubuat kau mencintaiku Tetsuya." Tidak ada siratan rasa sedih di wajah Akashi. Kenyataan kalau Kuroko menerima orientasi seksualnya saja itu sudah cukup, ia tidak mungkin kembali memaksakan perasaannya. Ia tidak seegois itu. Tapi hal itu bukan berarti ia menyerah dalam perasaannya kepada Kuroko.

"Bagaimana jika aku tidak Gay?" _facepalm_. Kuroko menjawab datar. Mereka sudah berjalan menjauhi dapur—karena sumpah dapur bukan tempat yang cocok untuk berbicara mengenai masalah ini.

"Akan kubuat kau menjadi Gay."

Akashi itu absolut, Kuroko tahu. Tapi, Kuroko baru sadar Akashi memiliki sisi tukang maksa seperti ini.

"Kau tidak mungkin mengubah orientasi orang seenak mengubah nama."

"Aku absolut, dan aku yakin kau merupakan orang yang ditakdirkan untukku."

JIKA yang berkata seperti itu Kise, Kuroko biasa-biasa saja. Tapi tolong ... dia belum siap mental jika Akashi yang berkata seperti itu.

"Akashi-kun," Kuroko menghela napas. "tolong jangan bertingkah seperti Kise-kun. Aku ngeri mendengarmu menggombal seperti tadi."

"Terserahlah," Akashi mengangkat bahu cuek. Lagipula menurutnya yang tadi itu bukanlah menggombal. "yang pasti karena kejadian ini, kuanggap kau sudah mengetahui perasaanku. Dan aku bebas membuatmu mencintaiku dengan cara apa."

"Tolong jangan berbicara tentang hal romantis seperti, "membuat seseorang mencintai" dengan nada seperti itu Akashi-kun. Aku merasa seperti sedang dicintai iblis."

Akashi tersenyum, menyeringai.

"Ya. Dan iblis itu tergila-gila padamu Tetsuya."

Kuroko mulai merasa, ia patut untuk khawatir dengan apa yang akan terjadi dengan nasibnya di kemudian hari.

Dan untuk Nijimura dan anggota Kiseki no Sedai yang lain, seperti apakah nasib mereka? Jomblo selamanya? Siapa yang tahu. Yang pasti cerita ini sudah berakhir.

.

.

.

[A/N: Cerita apa iniiii *nangis*. Padahal ini cerita pertama di Fandom KnB. Gaje banget ya? Mana endingnya gantung gitu /sadar diri kamu/ Maafkan daku #bows Semoga karakternya nggak OOC amat. Ini juga, maksa banget mau gabungin ide lama sama unsur-unsur di challange /maafkan daku/yha/ intinya begitulah #apanya?]

 **Mind To Review?**

 **Regards.**

 **SheraYuki.**


End file.
